


What I've got

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s10e09 Devil's Trifecta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to Devil's Trifecta.   Just after Diane leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I've got

“She gone?” Tobias edged his way down the stairs, glancing around as if to make sure Diane wasn't hiding behind some corner, waiting for him to appear.

 

“Yeah, Tobias, come down here and sit down.” Gibbs poured his lover a drink and slid it over, returning to his work. He snorted to himself. “Kinda funny gettin' the kid all riled up.”

 

Tobias chuckled. “Haven't had that much fun since DeNutzo stopped protesting how I say his name. I guess after hearing someone else say it, and explain why he said it that way,” he rolled his shoulder, still feeling the bruises left from the shot.

 

Gibbs caught the motion. “You alright?”

 

Tobias grunted. “Just bruised. You know that. You made sure of it...” He snickered and leaned back. “It was weird working with her. She must've learned something from us if she's so damn good at her job. But IRS?” He shook his head.

 

It was Gibbs' turn to chuckle. “Yeah. Keep tellin' yourself that, Toby.” He grinned, bright and mischievous. “'Course, we've learned a thing or two from her, too.”

 

“Never marry a woman who's just gotten divorced from your best friend.” Tobias' eyes twinkled.

 

“Duck when you hear the whizzin' sound in your own home, cuz it ain't the television.” Gibbs shook his head. “And most of all.....”

 

They chorused together, “Separate checking accounts.” They looked at each other and started to laugh. Tobias set his glass down and moved into Gibbs' space, weaseling himself between his lover and the boards.

 

“You're the only one ever does this, Tobias. All the rest of 'em would sit upstairs and stew, waitin' for me to finish. I get into the rhythm, and lose track of time.”

 

“You comparing me to the redheads again, Jethro?” Tobias ran his hands up Gibbs' chest, brushing off the sawdust.

 

“Not exactly. Just appreciating what I've got.” Gibbs leaned down to kiss Tobias' temple.

 

“If you want, Jethro, I'll show you some damn appreciation.” Tobias growled into Gibbs' ear and pushed Jethro back a little, walking out of his embrace and heading upstairs. Gibbs looked at the stairs and back at his project a few times, smile widening each time.

 

“Aw, what the hell,” he muttered, hanging his tools back up and sweeping up, draining the drinks and striding up the stairs. “This'll keep.”


End file.
